Josephine
by Arisu Tsuranu
Summary: ."Yuge... Look at me... LOOK AT ME! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! I! I! ...I...have been de-manified!" A hit at Yami misfires and smacks into Joey instead. How will Joey stay sane as Ms. Josephine Wheeler? A crack-oriented collab fic w/ Akkiangel. Please R/R!
1. PrologueCh1: The HellBringers

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Yu-gi-oh! All we own is this story and ourselves.

**Arisu:** You know Akki, we both seem to think up of a lot of crack-torment-humor ideas  
**Akki:** And it's always in the Yu-Gi-Oh!-verse too. XD  
**Arisu:** Indeed. XD  
**Akki:** On with the story!

**Both:** Enjoy!! :D

* * *

**Prologue:** **The Hell-Bringers!**

It was an accident really, when you think about it. We weren't snipers, but we decided to be far away to be safe. Up way on top of a high building, we looked like suspicious figures, plotting something, someone's demise. It was sort of true...

In reality it was just the demise of someone's pride... We wanted to see something that would have probably been a once-in-a-life-time thing. Could you really blame us for wanting to see Yami Yugi as a girl? Even for a teeny second?

Well...to really explain what happened....you'd have to flashback with us...to just a few minutes ago.

_**-FLASHBACK! yay~**_

"Hey… Akki?"

Akki turned, "Yeah Arisu?"

"Are you sure we're close enough? I mean, we don't want to hit someone else, like…Kaiba." Akki snorted, "Are you kidding me?? Kaiba has a huge ego, it'd be priceless if we hit him with this too!" Akki laughed, "Besides, it should only be Yami--"

"Or Yugi," Arisu piped up.

"Or Yugi," Akki added, "Who should be walking down this street, so it would nearly be impossible to hit someone else!"

Arisu hummed, "Yeah…that's true…okay, let's do it!"

Akki's face broke out into a huge grin and she looked over the edge of the roof to look for Yami, "Where is he??"

Arisu scanned the crowd below, "I dunno, but he shouldn't be hard to find, he's the one with the outrageous looking hair right??"

Akki nodded, "Yeah, it looks like he drains half a bottle of gel for that hair-style…" Suddenly Akki jumped up and pointed, "Oh oh oh!! I think I see him!! Hopefully it's not a Yami or Yugi look-a-like!!"

"AWESOME!!!" Arisu shouted, "Get the barrel!!"

Akki readied a small, outrageous looking barrel-gun and nodded, "Here it is! Ready for one Yami,"

Arisu called, "Or Yugi!"

"Right!"

Arisu signaled "Alright! In three, two---" Akki wooted in excitement, "ONE!!" Akki pulled the trigger. However, at the last second, Arisu gasped, "WAIT AKKI!!! JOEY GOT IN THE WAY!!!"

Akki blinked, "Aw shiet...I already shot it."

Arisu's jaw fell open.

Akki pulled an expression ( x.x this one to be exact ) "Sorry, I got excited!" her eyes then widened, "OH SHIET, RUN! YAMI, or Yugi, IS LOOKING THIS WAY!" Akki grabbed Arisu and dashed for the stairs.

"Whoaa!!" Arisu squealed as she was dragged.

**-end Flashback-**

Well, that's how it happened. After we made like ninjas and vanished...all hell broke loose.

Of course, being the way we are, we just HAD to stay around, and risk getting caught and mind-crushed by Yami, to watch hell unfold before our eyes…only thing was that it didn't really seem like hell, but more of a comedy to us…

Huh, Tea just fainted...apparently she couldn't handle something…read on to find out what that something is!

* * *

**Akki:** Yeahhh….pretty short no?  
**Arisu:** Meh. xD it's the prologue! The chapters wil get longer as the story progresses, because we're nuts.  
**Akki: **We just don't know when to stop. xD  
**Both: **We hoped you liked it!! Chapter two will be on its way soon! And remember!

**R**eading **E**nthusiastic **V**iews **I**ncites **E**nthusiastic **W**riter(s)!


	2. Chapter 2: Foiled Plans

****

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! We only own this story and ourselves!

**Both:** …Yeah...not much to say right now. Enjoy!

_//Yami//  
/Yugi/  
'thoughts'  
_"Dialogue"

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Foiled Plans  
**

Yugi adjusted his clothes before going out to meet up with Tea. The two of them were going to hang out at the mall, but it seemed as if Yami would be the one to grace his presence instead. Yugi would be there to watch how things went between them, no matter how much he felt uncomfortable with it, he'd do this for the sake of his friendship. "Alright Grandpa, I'm going to go now!" Yugi called as he headed out of the card shop doors.

"Be safe out there, Yugi!" Grandpa called, "I don't want anything strange happen again!!"

Yugi nervously laughed, "Right!!" and he dashed out the doors. _'It's not my fault trouble always seems to find ME!'_ Yugi inwardly sighed.

Yami chuckled, _//Yugi, trouble follows US around,// _Yami corrected, causing Yugi to sigh once more. _/Why does it always happen a lot though?/_ Yugi complained, though he couldn't help it, he had basically missed out on his high school life saving the world. "Hey, there's Tea." Yugi said, catching Yami's attention. "Hm?" Yami looked ahead, and there just a few feet away was Tea, nervously standing near the water fountain with her back turned to them, "I see her, then shall we switch?"

"Yeah."

With a bright flash of light, Yami took over. "I wonder why we're going to the malll...don't we already have enough clothing?" Yugi laughed, /_Yami, girls love shopping as much as we love dueling./  
_  
Yami laughed, //_I suppose that's true,//_ he agreed.  
"Hey, Yuge!!"

"Huh?" Yami looked around before the familiar face of Joey Wheeler bounded up to him.

"What are ya doin' here? I didn't expect to see you heading this way," Joey said, looking around until his eyes landed on Tea. He made an O-shape with his mouth. "Tea wanted us to hand out before the break was over," Yami explained.

"I see..." Joey grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Way to go, Yuge!!" Joey laughed, Yami blinked, "Huh??" he inquired as Yugi palmed his face. _'Joeyyy!!!!'_ he wailed in embarassment.

Just then, both Yami and Yugi caught glimpse of something small flying towards him, well actually, it was flying towards...oh damn.

"Joey, duck!" Yami shouted, Joey cocked his head, "Duck? From wha--?"

The thing smacked into the side of Joey's face, "OW!!"

Joey rubbed his face once he had peeled the thing that had hit him, he cocked an eyebrow in disbelief to find out that he was hit by a DNA Surgery Trap card.

"THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS?!" Joey roared, angrily waving the card in the air.

_/Who would shoot a card at Joey?/ _Yugi asked, /_Why would anyone do that?/ _Yami was thinking the same thing.

That's abnormal..." Yami said, /_Yami, look up there!!/_ Yugi pointed up to a tall building. Yami narrowed his eyes as he noticed two figures sprinting away from the edge of the building, no doubt to escape recognition and trouble.

Yami sighed. There was no possible way for him to chase down the two culprits, for they could have already mixed in with the people in the building and left by the time he had gotten there. He took a glance at Joey to find him still whining a bit about the red mark shaped like a card on his cheek. It seemed like Joey was fine, except for the fact that he got assaulted by a card.

Joey sighed groaned. "Serenity is gonna think some girl slapped me with their address book again!" Joey cried. Yami blinked and stared at Joey. "When did that happen?" Yami couldn't help but to ask. "Don't... ask…" Joey said, looking like he'd die from the memory.

"Alright..." Yami said, still curious but did what Joey asked.

"Geez!! My face hurts!" Joey griped, "Actually...my whole face hurts." Yami blinked as Joey began to rub his whole face, groaning. "Hey, Joey, you okay?"

"Not really...headache starting to form..." Joey moaned, /_What the heck!?/ _Yugi yelled as Joey began to pulse with a bright pink light. "Joey!" Yami cried out as Joey fell to his knees, grabbing his head.

Yami took a step back from the Joey, his arms came up to shield his eyes from the blinding light. When the light had finally died down Yami hesitantly lowered his arms to see what happened…and what he saw was something he had never imagined would happen to Joey.

_/...Whoa.../ _Yugi gaped, /_This beats _ANY _weird situation we've been in by a LONG SHOT./ _

_//Yes, indeed...// _Yami agreed, his eyes disbelieving.

In front of them was no longer the Joey Wheeler they knew...in place of his manliness, was a woman of dirty blonde hair, clad in Joey's baggy clothes, dazed hazel brown eyes complete with a voice boys should have lost at the start of their teens.

"What are ya starin' at Yuge?" Joey asked before realizing something. "WHY IS MY VOICE HIGH?!" Joey cried. Joey took a glance down to find that he had volume in his chest and that his clothes failed to fit him properly.

"Oh no..." Joey's (high) voice squeaked, "Oh HELL TO THE NO!!!! This isn't happening!!" He (She??) wailed, "Yuuuugeee!!! Tell me this isn't happening!!!!"

Yami wasn't sure of what to say, "It's...not happening??"

Joey then whirled on him, "WHADDYA MEAN THIS ISN'T HAPPENING?! THIS-THIS-THIS ISN'T ME!!! HOW COULD YOU SAY THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!?"

Yami recoiled in shock, "But you just...."

"WHAT?! I JUST WHAT!?"

Yami felt a tiny bit of fear grow, _'Women are scary...'_ he thought.

_/Yami! Tea is coming!/ _Yugi cried, Yami took a quick look over his shoulder to find the brunette walking towards them.

"YUGE!! I'M OVER HERE!! Help me!!" Joey wailed.

Yami started to slightly panic trying to figure out what to do. If Tea came and saw the now female Joey, she'd burst with questions! If he ran off to help Joey, Tea would be mad.

Who was more important?? His best friend who was right now suffering through a midli--excuse us, GENDER crisis? Or his friend who wasn't going through a crisis other than being blown off??

Well, Tea was his friend, so she'd understand if he ran off to help Joey right?? ...Right...dang...

Yami bowed his head, "Agh...sorry Tea," he muttered underneath his breath, "Come on Joey, let's get you home."

"HOME!?" Joey squealed, which was something Yami wasn't used to hearing, "HOW CAN I GO HOME LIKE THIS?!"

Yami winced from Joey's squeal. "Right, I meant my home," Yami corrected, then he took Joey by the arm and ran off with him (her??) before Tea got close enough to see.

"Yugi??" Tea blinked, she looked around and squinted in the sunlight, and she caught glimpse of the back head of Yugi...running the opposite direction of her with a blonde...

"GIRL!? WHA?!" Tea gasped, "He...ditched me...for another woman?!" Tea's eyes flashed and gritted her teeth, "OOH! BOYS!!" Tea fumed, "I can't believe Yugi would do this!! Damn it, he  
better have a good reason!!"

---

Yami could imagine Tea fuming right this instant and couldn't help but to see the image of her scolding him the next time she saw him. Hopefully she'd forget the whole thing and forgive him. "Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi said walking into the shop, trying divert Grandpa's attention from the back door where Joey was sneaking in through. "Oh Yugi, back so soon?" Grandpa asked, surprised.

"Y-Yeah..." Yugi rubbed the back of his head, "Something came up."

"Oh? What was it?" Grandpa inquired.

"Well, I ran into J--" Yugi stopped midsentence as he saw Joey frantically gestured at him to not mention him or the incident. Grandpa raised an eyebrow, "You ran into...??"

Yugi bit his lip and said the first thing that came to his head, "I ran into a pole and tripped over an uprooted sidewalk..."

Grandpa blinked in disbelief. "Well I'm going to go upstairs and check how my head is," Yugi quickly said, running up to his room, urging Joey to get moving before Grandpa saw him or question him more about the incident.

"AH! W-wait, Yugi!" Grandpa reached out to his grandson, but the teen had already sprinted up the stairs into his room and slammed his door shut, no doubt locking it too.

Grandpa's arm slowly lowered, "Ran into a pole and TRIPPED??" he said, incredulous, "Usually Yugi isn't that clumsy..." he muttered, "Hmmm...I wonder..." Grandpa said as he walked into the front of the gameshop to help some kids out.

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at Joey. His friend turned girl was right now practically screaming at his reflection. "This can't be me!!" Joey cried. "No!! NOOO!! I...I've been...de-manified..." Joey slapped his hands to his face and dragged them down. Yugi sweatdropped, _'This seriously is the cherry on top of weird situations...'  
_  
"What am I going to do?!" Joey wailed, "I can't go home like this!! I can't face my mom or Serenity or ANYONE like this!!!" Joey curled into a fetal position, "If anyone sees me like this!! I'll be humilated!!" Joey gasped in dread, "Oh god, if KAIBA sees this..." she screamed, "NOOO!!! BLACKMAIL!! HUMILATION!! LOSS OF MANHOOD!! NOOOO!!!!"

Yami and Yugi paused, thinking about what Kaiba would have done. Yeah, Joey had the right to be worried.

"Joey, calm down. You can stay here for the night, I'm sure I have something that'll fit you here…" Yugi said, trying to calm the freaked out blonde.

"Yuge…look at me…LOOK AT ME! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!?" Joey shrieked. Yugi cringed, Joey as a woman was terrifying.

"First of all, if you don't want to attract any attention to yourself, STOP. SCREAMING." Yugi said, "Second, if you can't calm down, you won't be able to think straight, meaning you won't be able to get out of this mess if you don't have a level head!"

Joey stared at Yugi with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Did you just yell at me Yuge?" Joey whimpered.

"Uhh…" Yugi didn't know how to react. Even if he did, what would it do to Joey? The boy should be used to it, seeing as how everyone yells at him for one thing or another.

"I can't believe you yelled at me Yuge! You're my best friend!" Joey wailed, throwing herself onto Yugi's bed, crying.

Yugi stared, as well as Yami. Both tri-color haired boys stared for who knew how long. _/Girls can't be THAT emotional…can they?!/ _Yugi asked Yami. The pharaoh helplessly shrugged, _'I don't really know how to answer that, Yugi...remember, I've been trapped in the puzzle for 5,000 years...no social contact whatsoever.' _Yugi sweatdropped...again, "R-Right..." Yugi didn't know what to do...usually Joey didn't act like this...then again, Joey wasn't usually a girl.

"U-Um Joey? Joey it's okay, I-I didn't mean to yell at you," Yugi stammered.

"Really?" Joey asked, lifting his head revealing watery eyes.

"Y-Yeah," Yugi said forcing a smile on his twitching face, _'Joey'd better wash that…I'm not using a snot covered pillow.' _Yugi thought.

"Okay, I'll try to calm down...but what am I going to do??" Joey sniffled, "I guess we have to come up with a name for you...a temporary girl name..." Yugi said.

Joey nodded, "R-right..oh man...where am I going to stay though? I can't just walk up to my house and expect to be let in! "Oh hey, Mom and Serenity, I'm Joey, I just got turn into a woman, can I still live here??" that'd be impossible!!"

"Well, I said you can stay here," Yugi started.

"Yugi! I can't exactly stay here either! Your grandpa would be suspicious if he isn't already!"

Yugi agreed, "Yeah, you're right…then Tristan's?"

"NOO!!" Joey raked through his hair.

"Duke??"

Joey cried, "Noo!! The both of them aren't exactly on leashes! I have enough trouble keeping them away from Serenity!"

"Okay, then we'll think about it after we figure out what you temporary girl name will be," Yugi said, tyring to calm Joey down before his voice got loud enough to break the windows and invoke attention.

"Okay..." Joey whimpered.

"Okay. So...what would you think would be a good but not obvious, name for you?" Yugi asked

"Joanna?"

"That's somewhat obvious."

"…Jackie?"

"Try to stay away from the J names," Yugi suggested.

"Serenity?"

"That's your sister's name."

"Mai?"

"That's our friend's name."

"Tea?"

"That's our friend's name…again…"

"Jounouchi??"

"...Wha??"

"It's my japanese name."

"Oh. But wouldn't that be obvious too??"

"Oh yeah. Honda?"

"That's Tristan's Japanese name isn't it? Come on Joey, snap out of it and stop naming yourself and our friends," Yugi said.

"Bakura?"

Yugi palmed his face. They were getting nowhere. Yami fought hard to keep down a snicker. _//If this helps, why won't you just use a common girl's name?// _Yami intervened.

_/Like what?/ _

_//A name that won't confuse us or Joey?//_

_/That could be any name, Yami!/_

Yami blinked. Was it him or was the female Joey's anxiety starting to affect poor Yugi as well?

"Aghh!!" Yugi shook his head, "This is hard..."

"Josephine."

Yugi froze, "Wha?"

"Josephine," Joey repeated, "It's my full name and also a girl's name. It wouldn't be confusing at all...for us."

"Okay, fine," Yugi agreed, happy that they finally made a little progress.

"Uh…Yuge?"

"Yes?"

"What am I going to wear?"

Yugi froze. If he asked any of his friends, he'd get strange looks and be asked why? Tea would probably go nuts.

"That's...a good point..." Yugi rubbed his temples. Joey couldn't wear the same clothes over again, and she definitely couldn't wear Yugi's, as the smaller teen was...smaller than Jo--sephine.

They were in quite the predicament.

"I guess we're going to have to shop for clothes then..." Yugi carefully said, gauging Josephine's reaction.

"Shopping!?" Joey squealed happily.

Yugi cringed. Apparently turning into a girl meant being one too, if this was going to be a female Joey, he'd appreciate the male Joey more. Maybe Serenity would be happy, having the sister she never had…though she loves Joey as much as a little sister could love her big brother already. "Yes, shopping." Yugi nodded, "Yay~!! Let's go now!!" Josephine giggled, then she hit herself, "Oh man, I gotta stop doing that..." Josephine groaned, her eyes flashed, "When I get my hands on da two bastards that did this..." Josephine clawed at the air and punched her palm. "I'm gonna make sure they never even thought about shooting that damned card!!"

Yugi's eyes lit up, "Of course!!" he shouted, startling Josephine, "Joey, do you still have that card?"

"Card? What card?" Joey asked. Yugi sighed for the _n_th time while Yami shook his head. Joey was still as forgetful and clueless as ever. Maybe the only thing that changed was that Joey was more emotional and liked to shop. "The DNA Surgery Trap card that smacked your face!" Yugi exclaimed, "If we can somehow find out how that card turned you into a girl, maybe it can help us turn you back!"

"Uhh…that card? Um…I think I tossed it the moment I got it off my face," Joey said. Yugi's jaw fell open, "Are you sure??" he asked, _'Please please please let the card be SOMEWHERE near!' _Yugi prayed. His prayer was answered, "Oh, here it is!" Joey exclaimed, digging into his back pocket, "Why was it there?" Yugi asked, "Beats me..." Joey said, "I remember tossing it to da wind."

Yugi was relieved, maybe the gods helped them. _'Thank you Slifer, Ra and Obelisk!' _Yugi inwardly cheered, Yami thought he heard three roars of acknowledgement, he smiled.

"Now what? Are ya gonna smack me in the face with this card??" Joey asked, wincing from the memory. Yugi shook his head, "No," Joey sighed in relief, "I doubt that'd do anything...I think..." Yugi said. He didn't know if the same card would reverse its effects, but to find out for sure...they'd have to track down the people who shot it in the first place.

"We have to find those two people who shot you and ask them," Yugi said, "It'd be normal for them to know how to turn you back into a male."

Joey snorted, "Yugi, what would be normal would be for me to have stayed as a male, but I see your point."

Yugi pondered, "Now…where would I go if I didn't want to get caught for turning a guy into a girl?"

"BACK TO THE CRIME SCENE!" Joey squealed, "Most criminals do that!"

Yugi sweatdropped…again. He was going to have a loooong day…

* * *

**Akki:** AAAAAAAAAND CUT!!  
**Arisu:** Woot!! That was fun!  
**Akki:** And long!! :D  
**Arisu:** Well we did say the chapters were going to get longer. XD  
**Akki:** Indeed.  
**Both:** Hope you liked it!! :D Chapter 3 on it's way!

**Remember!**

**R**eading **E**nthusiastic** V**iews** I**ncites** E**nthusiastic** W**riter(s) **!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping and

**Akki: Call it.  
Arisu: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_/Yugi/  
//Yami//  
_"Dialogue"  
_'Thoughts'_

_**NOTE/REMEMBER THIS TO AVOID CONFUSION!**__! ::: _When Joey acts like himself, he will be referred to as JOEY (he, his, etc) HOWEVER!! When Joey acts like a _girl_, he will be referred to as JOSEPHINE (she, her, etc)

**Arisu: Now that that's done…  
Akki: Have fun! :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Shopping and…**

As Yugi and Josephine were walking back to the "crime scene", as Josephine had put it, Yugi switched with Yami since the pharoah was a bit taller than Yugi, and also...the fact that that they had to hold Joey's, or Josephine's, hand to keep her from running off and go wild on a shopping spree. "Oh my gosh!!" Josephine squealed, "Look, Yuge, Look!! Isn't that adorable!?" Yami stared. Josephine was about to squeal again when she slapped herself on the face, and Joey's attidude came back.

"GEEZ!! I have GOT to stop that!!" Joey growled.

"You're telling me," Yami said, still staring

Joey looked into the store and his feminine face scrunched up in dislike, "Do I REALLY have to shop in here???" he whined, Yami shrugged, "Your choice...buy what you want

Josephine snapped back into place, "REALLY?! OHMYGOD THANK YOU YUGE!!" and she ran into the store.

Yami sweatdropped, "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this..."

Poor Yami was right. By the time Josephine was done shopping Yami was holding at least two to three bags in each hand that felt like a ton. Apparently Josephine had spent nearly every cent she(he?) and Yugi had, and Yami could easily tell that from the look in her eyes, that she wanted more.

"Josephine you should stop," Yami said as he struggled with the bags.

Josephine gave Yami a gasp but then was only knocked out of place when Joey did a hard face palm.

"Oh god Yuge... ya totally gotta help me..." Joey cried.

"Help you? How about helping me?" Yami grumbled, struggling with the bags. The poor pharaoh was reduced to a manservant! _'Ugh, my arms feel like they're going to fall off.' _Yami thought

Joey raised a delicate eyebrow, "Why the hell are you carrying those??" he asked, "You look as if you're going to fall over."

Yami's chin hit a small stack of boxes that he was carrying and said, "You, or more specifically, Josephine, was the one who bought all this, and made me carry them."

"R-Really?! Whose card did I use?!" Joey gasped.

"Mine..." Yami mumbled.

'Mine to be more specific,' Yugi sighed, nearly in tears.

"Aw man Yuge I'm sorry! I'll pay you back," Joey said but paused for a bit since her eyes landed on another store. "AFTER I BUY SOME MORE STUFF!!!" Josephine squealed and ran into the store.

Violet Eyes widened, "Oh Ra..." Yami gasped. _'Oh no...'_ Yugi squeaked, "Oh no...I am NOT going in there!!" Yami said, but alas it wasn't to be, Josephine ran back and took Yami by his arm and dragged him into the dreaded lingerie shop of Himitsu no Vicky (1).

Yugi was half happy and half nervous, one was because he wouldn't actually be the one going in, but half nervous because he, especially Yami, would be seeing girls clad in nothing but lacy undergarments...or worse.

Yami's eyes were twitching as he tried to keep his eyes off the lingerie but it seems like everywhere he looked there were racks of them on the walls or on display. 'Oh Ra, Slifer or Obelisk, get me out of here, get me out of here,' Yami begged.

"Kyaa! This is so cute!" Josephine said looking at the clothing.

Josephine grabbed a lacy red bra that was paired with a lacy red underwear. Yami resisted the urge to squeak in embarrassment. "I'm gonna go try this on!! Wait for me outside yeah?" Josephine flashed her big sparkling eyes at Yami, and being the gentleman he was, Yami agreed.

"Oh yay!!" Josephine squealed as she ran into the fitting rooms. Yami spotted a chair in near the doorway of the fitting rooms and quickly claimed it. Yami sighed in relief as he stretched out his aching muscles. _/Oh my god.../ _Yugi cried, feeling his face light up with a bright blush. _/This is too much!!/_

Yami nodded his head, _//I agree with you, Yugi...// _Yami bowed his head to hide his face, _//Why did Joey have to drag us in he-!//_

Yami's thoughts were interrupted when a piercing scream echoed through the fitting rooms, "JOE--SEPHINE!" Yami caught himself mid-yell as his friend came dashing out.

"YUGE! WHY AM I WEARING THIS?!" Joey, as it seemed to be, cried out. Yami didn't answer. His and Yugi's eyes were wide as a motorcycle wheel. "J-Jo...y-your cl-cl...!!" Yami and Yugi felt blood rush to their faces and they averted their eyes. This caused Joey to look down and blanch. He was still wearing the items his female side picked out.

Joey's face became bright red as his arms started to go over the clothes in attempt to cover himself as much as his flimsy arms could. Joey made a dash back into the fitting rooms to change into his previous attire.

"Never…Never again." Yami rubbed his eyes, trying to see if it would erase the incident from his mind and eyes.

At that moment, Joey came rushing back out, this time fully clothed, and gripping the undergarments in his hands.

"HUMILIATION." Joey hung his head, "I'm putting this back!" Joey declared but woe was him when he walked past some perfumes; and Josephine popped right back.

"Kyaa~! I'll get this too!" She giggled, grabbing the scent that she liked and skipped over to the register and paid for both the perfume AND the embarassing clothing.

Yami and Yugi groaned, _'My card will be maxed out in minutes...'_ Yugi thought depressingly.

Josephine was about to toss the bags and make another run for another store when Yami stopped her.

"Jo-sephine.... let's go to the roof," Yami said.

Josephine giggled a bit.

"Alright! Trying to play it smooth on the roof huh? How romantic!" Josephine squealed.

Yami and Yugi sweatdropped and shivered, it was very very awkward hearing Joey, female or not, say that. Apparently Josephine had forgotten about the idea of going back to the crime scene.

"Let's just go..." Yami sighed. "Kay!!" Josephine wooted.

---

At the top of the roof Yami began to look for clues as to where the card was shot while Josephine lay on her back, staring at the clouds overhead. _'Pretty...'_ she thought happily.

Just a few feet away, two shadowy figures tiptoed a little bit closer from the shadows of the stairway door.

The two figures went unnoticed…until one of them tripped and made the door slam open.

Yami snapped his head toward the sound and saw a retreating figure and another one flying in the air behind the first one.

"Come on!" Yami said grabbing Josephine who was still staring at the clouds, "WHOA!" Josephine cried in shock.

"Akki! You weren't suppose to trip now!" Arisu cried as she dragged Akki down the stairs, "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO EVEN TRIP!"

"I'm sorry! My foot did that weird slip thing when I was on my toes!" Akki cried.

"Hey!! Stop!!" Yami shouted at the two girls, Josephine was right behind him.

"NEVER!!!" the two girls shouted in return.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, DUELIST!!" Akki yelled.

"He won't have to after he mind-crushes us!!" Arisu yelled.

Though they were running away, and shouting, Akki and Arisu both felt a great thrill being chased by Yami, _'OHMYGOD HE'S CHASING US!!!'_ the girls giggled, _'AWESOME!!!'_

Akki then sparked a light bulb.

"If he mind-crushes us, then they will never figure out how to turn him back into a guy!" Akki giggled loudly.

"Oh yeah!" Arisu grinned a grin so wide, the Cheshire cat would have been proud.

Yami grit his teeth after hearing what the troublemakers said.

_/They're right you know,/ _Yugi said begrudgingly, _/But no matter how bad we want to give them a taste of their own medicine, getting Joey back to normal comes first./_

Yami agreed, _//Yes, we can deal with them AFTER Joey gets back to normal.//_

_/Done and done./_ Yugi smiled.

Akki and Arisu shivered as they ran, they felt a foreboding event was to happen. To them.

The two girls ran into some random stores, making Josephine snap back into place and got crazy looking for clothes when Yami wasn't paying attention. Yami let out a series of curses as he went to find Josephine. The two girls giggled and snuck out of the store to run into a nearby Starbucks to order drinks and sat at a table where they were hidden but still had room to see what was going on.

"Hey Akki?" Arisu asked after a couple of minutes of peace.

"Yeah?" Akki asked drinking her vanilla bean frap.

"Is that who I think it is?" Alice asked pointing a finger at a man in a white trench coat with straps on his arm.

Akki's mouth dropped open as she stared at the man Arisu was pointing at.

"No. Way…" Akki gaped, "Oh yes, way…" Arisu evilly smirked. "Let's sit back and watch the show shall we?" Akki snickered, "Of course, but we'll need some snacks." Arisu smiled, "Already done," and with that, Arisu dashed over to a popcorn vendor and bought a large bag.

"Ooh…Nice, nice!" Akki praised, "Popcorn!"

"BOO-YAH!!" Arisu wooted.

"Now let the hilarity continue!" Both girls cheered

---

Yami eyes darted around the mall in search of the two troublemaking girls.

"Dude, where are they?!" Joey had snapped back into place after realizing that the perps were close to them.

"I don't know," Yami sighed in frustration and turned to see a certain blond hair girl with a pair of glasses and a freckled face. "Yugi! What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked him. "I... I was taking um..." Yami paused. If he tried to explain to Rebecca that Joey became a girl Rebecca would probably believe that he became insane and dub Josephine as his girlfriend that he was seeing behind Tea's back.

Joey whirled around walking back towards Yami and Rebecca. "Yuge! I can't find those evil little... THINGS anywhere!" he practically screamed.

Rebecca's jaw slowly dropped open. "Y-Yugi!! Y-You're seeing another woman??" Yami's mind was turning, trying to come up with something, ANYTHING, to say. Yugi inwardly groaned.

Rebecca's eyes began to tear, but as soon as they started, they disappeared, evaporating in her burning jealousy.

Both Joey and Yami were frozen in uncertainty. _'Ohh hell....' _Joey thought.

"Yugi Moto! It's bad enough you are with me and with Tea but now you're with a female looking version of Joey Wheeler?!" Rebecca yelled.

Yami cringed in fear and shock. It had never occurred to him how Joey and his feminine counterpart looked so similar or how it would be so obvious. _'Damn it, this is getting ridiculous!' _Yami shouted in his head, _//Sorry, Yugi.// _

_/Wha?/ _

Yugi fought to urge to scream as Yami retreated back into the puzzle, leaving him to deal with the situation at hand. Now they also had to make sure Josephine wouldn't make out to be a twin look-a-like of Joey.

"Re-Rebecca hold on," Yugi started though he was stuttering and beads of sweat was running down his face.

"Yuge what are we gonna do?!" Joey hissed in Yami's ear out of fear.

Yugi was about to reply, but Rebecca stamped her foot, "Hey! Don't get all comfortable with him!!" The girl ran forward and gripped Yugi's arm.

"Excuse me!" Josephine was back, "He was with me FIRST!" and she grabbed Yugi's other arm.

Yugi felt his headache grow.

Over where they were snacking on popcorn, Arisu and Akki were choking on their laughter. "Hey, Akki, when do you think they're going to notice the man getting close to them?"

Akki snickered, "In about three seconds."

"Let GO!" Rebecca yelled.

3

"YOU let go!!" Josephine shouted.

2

_'SOMEONE help me!!!_' Yugi cried.

"1." Arisu and Akki evilly cackled.

"What the hell are you dweebs doing?" A familiar, annoyed and icy voice asked.

The aforementioned dweebs froze.

In front of them was none other than the stoic realist, Seto Kaiba.

Yugi's patience fizzled out. He snapped.

"GOD DAMN IT ALL!"

* * *

**Arisu: That was out of character.  
Akki: Extremely.  
Arisu: I'm getting a headache just thinking about writing the next chapter.  
Akki: Yes…Zzzz  
Arisu: -_-…**

**R**eading **E**nthusiastic** V**iews** I**ncites** E**nthusiastic** W**riter(s)!


End file.
